Harry Malfoy y el Señor Madurar
by soplando
Summary: Harry Malfoy vuelve a Hogwarts totalmente cambiado. Al parecer el Señor Madurar le ha hecho una visita y nadie sabe cómo tomárselo. Drarry.


Harry estaba de mala leche cuando se bajó del tren. Vince y Greg no dejaban de darle la lata con el tema del mes: "Dumbledore, ¿loco o peligroso?". Qué sí, qué muy bien, fantástico. El viejo ese le importaba un comino y bastante había tenido ya con su padre. Qué si el viejo esto, que si Draco Potter lo otro, que si el ministro lo de más allá… Estaba de mala hostia. Como para no estarlo. Un Gryffindor de muy bajito se cruzó por su camino en la cola para los carruajes. Harry le dirigió una mirada helada y el chaval miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué le había hecho al mundo para convertirse en el punto de mira de Harry Malfoy.

-Me gustaría hacerte el camino imposible y de tu vida un infierno, pero bastante tienes ya con… -un grito a su espalda le interrumpió. Se dio la vuelta, asqueado. Su mal humor aumentó notablemente cuando localizó a los gilipollas del Trío Apestado peleándose con Blaise y Pansy. Vince le empujó hacia allí, esperando que sonrojara de la rabia a Weasel tanto como su propio pelo y volviera loco a Potter. El pelirrojo advirtió su presencia enseguida.

-¡El que faltaba!

-A mí no me grites.- farfulló Harry, acentuando su expresión mosqueada.

-¡Vete, hurón, aquí ya somos muchos! –la sabelotodo también tenía ganas de pelea.

Harry suspiró. Se sentía cansado y, pensándolo bien, tampoco tenía ganas de meterse con nadie. Por no tener, no tenía ganas ni de respirar. Sólo quería tumbarse en su cama de sábanas verdes, y dormir durante meses.

Cuando cierto rubio levantó la cabeza de forma heroica y le miró de forma heroica, con su pose heroica y su aura heroica, a Harry se le revolvió el estómago. Por qué. Qué coño había hecho él por merecer _eso_. Vale, no era bueno, ni amable, ni simpático, ni le gustaba ayudar a la gente, y tenía la cabeza un poco metida en su propio culo, pero _por favor_, tampoco era la encarnación del diablo. Se reía de la gente y disfrutaba humillándoles. Por lo menos, hasta ahora, porque cada día le parecía más aburrido. Debía de ser por aquella cosa llamada _madurar_. Y si, también trataba mal a los elfos. Sólo eso. Y cada puta noche del larguísimo verano había rezado para que alguien inventara algún hechizo, poción, _lo que fuera_, para poder controlar los sentimientos de la gente. Los suyos. Quería controlar sus propios sentimientos. Porqué por muy malvado y estirado que fuera, no se había portado tan mal como para merecer estar todo el verano pensando en su peor enemigo. Ese del pelo rubio y el aura heroica que le miraba de forma heroica mezclada con odio. Estaba dispuesto a pagar todos los galeones del mundo (puede que los tuviera) para poder volver a sentir una pizca del odio profundo que había sentido hacia todo el puto mundo hasta ese verano.

A Harry no le estaba gustando mucho eso de _madurar_.

Puso los ojos en blanco, farfulló una blasfemia entre dientes y volvió a la cola sin humillar a nadie. No le pasó por alto a la docena de personas a las que dejó alucinadas pero les ignoró y siguió andando de forma aristocrática.

Durante el discurso del viejo Dumbledore, Vince, Greg, Pansy y Blaise no dejaron de tocarle las narices y acribillarle a preguntas. Pero nada, ni a ellos conseguía odiarles por pesados. Eran sus amigos desde hacía años, decía una parte de su cabeza. La otra le gritaba que pegara a alguien si quería que todo Hogwarts dejara de mirarle como si estuviera enfermo.

-Silencio.- vociferó.- Me tenéis harto ya.- bueno, ya no era capaz de odiar pero por lo menos seguía teniendo su carácter menstruado y su lengua viperina.

En algún momento del discurso anual, una mujer regordeta toda vestida de rosa interrumpió al viejo. Sólo por la cara que tenía y las gilipolleces que soltaba, Harry estuvo seguro de que con ella conseguiría hacer una excepción en lo de no poder odiar a nadie.

Harry volvía del entrenamiento de Quidditch con el uniforme todo manchado de barro cuando se topó con Potter y Weasel. El segundo no perdió la oportunidad de meter cizaña.

-¿Qué te pasa, hurón, alguien te ha tirado toda la mierda que mereces?

Harry arqueó una ceja.

-Ingenioso, pero necesitas más práctica.- siguió andando, dando la "conversación" por acabada.

-Malfoy.- paró al instante cuando reconoció la voz. Se dio la vuelta, haciendo un mohín.- No han condenado a tu padre, ¿verdad?- por el tono de voz, no se estaba burlando pero QUÉ COJONES HACÍA HABLANDO DE SU PADRE.

Su capacidad de odiar volvió al instante y de forma amplificada.

-¡No os importa una puta mierda!- gritó, y agitó la mano para echarles el barro de su guante.

-¡Sólo preguntaba!- la expresión neutra de Potter desapareció al instante. Weasel ya había sacado la varita. ¿Pero qué…? Siempre se preguntaba qué coño pintaba el pelirrojo ahí. Era divertido humillarlo, vale, pero en las discusiones como esa sólo caldeaba el ambiente.

Harry sacó la varita de forma monótona y soltó la primera maldición que le vino a la cabeza. Weasel comenzó a vomitar babosas y Potter se olvidó de él para ayudar a su amigo. Aprovechó para seguir su camino. Qué ganas tenía de patearle el culo a alguien, en serio.

No pasaron ni veinticuatro horas hasta que volvió a encontrarse con Potter, pero en esa ocasión iba con Chang. La chica le miró de arriba debajo de reojo y ese rubio ingenuo no se dio ni cuenta. Sólo él podía ser el héroe del mundo mágico y no salir con ninguna puñetera chica. Atraer, atraía (había oído hablar de sus atractivos hasta entre las chicas de su Casa), pero era demasiado troglodita para darse cuenta, y claro, salía con una atractiva Ravenclaw que no le hacía puto caso. Si es que sólo servía para matar Señores Oscuros y hacerse amigo de todos los seres indeseables del colegio.

Poco antes de Navidad, consiguió huir de sus amigos y salió a pasear por el Bosque Prohibido. Había arañas a montones pero le dio igual (cosas de su amigo _Madurar_, supuso). Cuando vio a lo lejos una figura humana sentada bajo un árbol y emitiendo unos sonidos extraños, sacó la varita. Se acercó todo lo silencioso que pudo y se cagó en todo en lo cagable cuando reconoció al rubio heroico.

Estaba tumbado de cualquier manera al pie del árbol. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se frotaba la cicatriz de la frente. Parecía estar sufriendo mucho dolor. Harry no supo qué hacer.

-Tienes arañas en el pelo.- murmuró. Al instante se sintió patético. Y encima no lo dijo de forma malvada. Draco abrió los ojos pero pareció sufrir una convulsión y los volvió a cerrar al instante, adolorido. Vale, Harry comenzó a preocuparse. Se agachó delante suyo.- ¿Puedo hacer algo?- Draco jadeó y apretó los puños con fuerza. Puede que le hubiera picado una araña. Harry le puso la varita en las narices.- Puedo insensibilizarte la herida.

Potter volvió a mirarle y sacudió la cabeza, señalándose la cicatriz. Y Harry lo pilló. No hacía falta ser el tío más observador del mundo para darse cuenta de que cuando le dolía la cicatriz a Draco Potter, el Señor Oscuro estaba implicado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hace?- no le contestó, siguió gimiendo y negando con la cabeza.- ¡Dime qué ocurre, Draco!- Harry rebobinó. Sí, al parecer le había llamado por su nombre.

El dolor de Potter pareció disminuir un poco y comenzó a frotarse la sien con nerviosismo.

-Sabe que estamos conectados y está reviviendo una y otra vez en su cabeza la noche que mató a mis padres para debilitarme.- qué raro se le hizo a Harry oírle hablar como a Weasel o a Granger o a todo el puñetero mundo que no fuera él.

-¿Conectados?

-Oigo lo que piensa, oye lo que pienso. Es simple.

Harry se sentó en el suelo, sintiendo compasión por el pobre gilipollas heroico.

-Y dime, ¿cómo se lleva esto de estar metido en la cabeza de un Señor Oscuro? ¿Cómo se está? Habrá mucha oscuridad, supongo. ¿Sangre? ¿Vísceras?

Potter soltó una risita divertida.

-Muggles muertos, serpientes y un desgraciado más feo que Umbridge llamado Colagusano.- le siguió la broma.

-Hombre, es que con este nombre muy guapo no va a ser, no.

Ambos se rieron, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Al darse cuenta, ambas expresiones de asco y enfado aparecieron casi de forma sincronizada.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Malfoy? Creía que eras de los pocos en el colegio que respetaba las normas de Umbridge.

-Esa vieja asquerosa no manda sobre un Malfoy.

-¿Y quién lo hace?

-No sé, ¿otro Malfoy más mayor?

-¿Cómo tu padre?

-No menciones a mi padre.- Harry comenzó a cabrearse. Potter no se inmutó.

-Llevas años hablando de los cadáveres de los míos, creo que me he ganado el derecho de mencionarlo.

Harry tardó en contestar. Se sentía un poco mierda.

-Eso era antes. He recibido recientemente la visita del Señor _Madurar_.

-Vaya, enhorabuena, a mí me visitó a los diez pero mejor tarde que nunca, supongo.

Estaba a punto de maldecirlo cuando cayó en que estaba bromeando.

Después de ese _extrañísimo_ encontronazo en el bosque, tanto Harry como Potter ignoraban a Weasel y a Crabbe y Goyle cuando estos comenzaban una pelea absurda. No eran amigos, _evidentemente_, pero tampoco enemigos. Y Harry no podía evitar pensar que si no fuera por su antigua envidia hacia Potter, a lo mejor hasta habrían sido amigos. Porqué Potter nunca se había discutido o peleado con él sin que Harry le provocase antes. Por eso de que su Señor _Madurar_ llevaba más de seis años conviviendo con él, seguramente.

Harry comenzaba a encontrarle cosas positivas a hablar con Draco. Como que no necesitaba rellenar cada silencio para no parecer una conversación incómoda, o que tenía un humor negro parecido al suyo, o que tenía un par de cojones al soltar todo lo que pensaba a Umbridge aunque luego ella le torturara haciéndole cortes en la mano. Al final resultaría que hasta le caía bien. Alguien quién definitivamente ya era su amigo era _Madurar_. Se estaba dando cuenta de muchas cosas gracias a él.

Ah, y además se enteraba de muchas cosas en relación a el Señor Oscuro que podía contarle a su padre, cosa que posiblemente no haría. No, posiblemente no, _seguramente_. Porque sí, era un cobarde y el primero en salir corriendo cuando las cosas se torcían, pero NUNCA un traidor. Bastante mala fama tenía ya como para ser también _eso_.

No era un jueves cualquiera, qué va. Era su cumpleaños. Y estaba triste. ¿Por qué tenía que caer en jueves? No podía haber un día menos elegante, una transición entre la vaguedad del miércoles y el cachondeo del viernes. Un día de esos que pasaba tan lento y pesado que no te molestabas en preguntar cuál era. Hasta el lunes era mejor que el jueves. Todo el mundo estaba de mala hostia el lunes y Harry era un menstruado. Se sentía en familia. Pero ¿un jueves? Qué asco.

Le felicitó todo Slytherin, Snape, alguna que otra persona de otras Casas. También la vieja rana Umbridge con un poco de retintín. No le dio importancia pero se regodeó un poco porque la vejestoria no había felicitado nunca a nadie por su aniversario. Parkinson le regaló unos guantes de piel realmente elegantes… como los centenares que tenía en casa. Pero apreció el gesto, de verdad, hasta sonrió un poco. Los regalos de los otros catetos ya ni los recuerda de lo absurdamente insignificantes que eran. Después del almuerzo ya no pudo aguantar más felicitaciones de desconocidos y salió del castillo. No había nada a felicitar, joder, era _jueves_. ¡Jueves! Si no fuera asquerosamente rico y guapo se creería gafe o algo. A lo lejos vio al Trío Apestado saliendo de casa del gigante amante de los bichos, y pensó en esconderse o ir en dirección contraria pero Draco ya le estaba mirando.

-¡Harry!- se le acercó, con el Dúo Apestado detrás.- ¿Por qué te ha felicitado Umbridge en DCAO? ¿Es te cumpleaños?- Harry asintió enérgicamente, nervioso. Anda, reíos, es jueves, lo sé.- Pues felicidades.- sonrió de lado.- El Señor _Maduro_ estará montando una fiesta en tu cabeza.- Harry se rio.

-Ya, bueno, en la tuya hay Señores Oscuros tocando las pelotas.- Draco soltó una carcajada y Granger intentó disimular una sonrisita. Weasel intentaba parecer furioso pero no intimidaba a nadie.

-Estamos en Hogwarts, aquí no hay nadie normal.- señaló el castillo con la cabeza.- Íbamos a la Biblioteca a hacer los deberes de Astronomía, ¿te vienes?

Weasel gruñó. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Es que soy tan popular que me felicitan hasta las paredes. Quiero estar solo.

-Pues hasta luego.

Harry siguió su camino pensando que comenzaría a llamarles El Dúo No-Tan-Apestado y El Pelirrojo Estreñido.

El día antes del comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad, Harry se lo pasó escondido detrás de los invernaderos, tumbado en la nieve hasta que perdió la sensibilidad de las piernas y tubo que moverse un poco. Se dejó caer diez metros más allá.

-Malfoy.- Harry abrió los ojos. Se esperaba que alguien le molestase, pero definitivamente no esperaba que fuera… ¿cómo se llamaba? (En realidad no esperaba que no fuera ninguno de sus amigos-lapa de Slytherin)- ¿Te encuentras mal?- se quitó un guante y le rozó suavemente la frente para comprobar su temperatura. Harry hizo un mohín y negó con la cabeza, esperando que apartara esa mano hufflepuffesca de su hermoso rostro.

-Ya sé quién eres.- murmuró Harry de pronto.- La Prefecta que siempre va con Macmillian.

-Hannah.

-Pues eso.

La chica se sentó a su lado, no sin antes apartar la nieve pe la hierba par no mojarse la capa. Estos Hufflepuff nos enterrarán a todos.

-Lo intentas pero… ya no te sale.- arqueó una ceja, confuso.- Ser un capullo, digo.

-No te estoy entendiendo demasiado.

-Oh, vamos, lo ha notado todo Hogwarts. Hasta los fantasmas hablan de ello: "Harry Malfoy ha cambiado". Y para bien, deberían añadir.- la chica se apartó la bufanda amarilla de la cara para poder hablar mejor.- Ya era bastante raro que no humillaras a todo lo que se mueve pero es que… yo no lo he visto, pero hay tanta gente qué sí y… y Ron está todo el tiempo insultándote pero ya sólo es él, y yo creo que…

-Suéltalo ya, coño.

El mundo debería tener menos Hufflepuffs.

-Bromeas con Draco. Y él contigo. Y Hermione dice que es de forma sincera, no cínica.

-¿Y?

A la chica case se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¡Wow! ¡No estoy psíquicamente preparada para esto! Potter y Malfoy amigos. Y yo que creía haberlo visto todo cuando Smith se desnudó con Dumb… No importa.- se carcajeó sola.- Y… ahora qué lo pienso, yo soy Hufflepuff, prefecta y no estoy nada buena, ¿por qué no me has echado a patadas?

Harry suspiró quedamente.

-Verás, Hanny, -ella le interrumpió para corregirle, "Hannah", y la ignoró- este año me ha visitado el Señor _Madurar_ y ya estoy harto de explicárselo a todo el mundo, así que cuélgalo en la pared de tu Casa o algo.

Se rio y tenía risa de pajarito molesto. ¿Qué coño hacía Harry Malfoy tumbado en la nieve y haciendo reír a una Hufflepuff? El Señor _Madurar_ estaba tomando un camino que no le gustaba nada.

-Pues vete acostumbrándote, hombre, son cosas que pasan cuando no eres un desgraciado estreñido que espanta hasta a las bestias.

-¿Qué quieres decir? En serio, Hanny, no creo hablar tu mismo idioma.

-A ver, como te lo cuento para que lo entiendas.- fingió pensárselo.- Te has ganado a Draco Potter, el héroe de Hogwarts, ¿hasta aquí bien?- la ignoró. Maldita gilipollas, se estaba burlando. ¿Ves qué pasa, _Madurar_? No lanzas maldiciones imperdonables a los niños y ¡zasca! te coge confianza todo lo que se mueve.- Si le caes bien al héroe mágico, le caes bien a todo el puñetero mundo. Menos a los Weasley y tres cuartas partes de Gryffindor, pero eso, qué ya no eres el Indeseable Número Uno.

-Me da igual.- Harry se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al castillo sin molestarse a recoger sus libros de la nieve. La chica esa parecía estar dándole razones para volver a ser el _hijoputa_ de siempre y no le daría ese gusto.

Estaba descubriendo que estar solo era todavía mejor que ser el puto centro de atención, pero nada, su mala fama seguía estando vigente y, cuando entró en el Comedor, todo el mundo le siguió con la mirada. Cuando pasaba por el medio del pasillo, oyó un susurro "vamos, hazlo, a ver qué hace" antes de que un niño Gryffindor le echara una copa de agua por encima. Harry le miró y el niño pareció querer desaparecerse. Todo el mundo esperaba una maldición, un "mi padre sabrá de esto" o por lo menos un cachete, pero Harry siguió andando tan tranquilo, ignorando a todo el puto mundo.

Se sentó en la punta de la mesa contraria, que sus amigos-lapas para no tener que oírles. Los niños pequeños de Sly se hicieron a un lado para dejarle tanto espacio para él y sus veinte amigos invisibles, lo que llamaba más la atención hacia su persona.

Al final se cabreó y pegó un golpe a la mesa antes de vociferar "¡¿Es que nadie tiene nada mejor que hacer?". Todo el mundo se volvió hacia su comida pero a Harry le seguía pareciendo oír su nombre en todas las mesas del Comedor. La cosa empeoró cuando Hanny vino hacia él para devolverle los libros que se había dejado y le sonrió como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Harry casi pudo oír como su padre se cagaba en sus huesos desde Azkaban.

Su padre, claro. Harry recordó porqué había estado toda la tarde en la nieve en lugar de estar haciendo la maleta para ir a pasar las navidades en Malfoy Manor: su padre no le esperaba en casa. Sólo estaba su madre y su depresión de caballo. Y unos elfos más feos que el culo de un hipogrifo.

¿Y si se quedaba? ¿Podía quedarse todas las vacaciones? El colegio quedaba abierto, ¿verdad? Para los infelices sin familia o sin casa, o sin regalos de Navidad. Él era un infeliz (rico y con regalos pero infeliz al fin y al cabo), debían dejarle quedarse. Miró hacia la mesa de profesores y le entraron arcadas al ver a la rata podrida y rechoncha de Umbridge.

Su mirada se encontró con la de su padrino y Harry intentó preguntarle mentalmente si podía quedarse. Que visitara él a su madre si quería.

_Narcisa se siente muy sola, deberías ir_, le contestó casi al instante.

_No me veo con ánimos de aguantar su tristeza. Bastante tengo ya con la mía. Por favor, Severus_, fruncí el ceño y luego parpadeé muy rápido. ¿Cómo se hacía eso de poner "expresión de elfino degollado"? Nada, ni idea.

Terminó de comer a toda prisa y salió del Comedor lo más discretamente que pudo (todo el mundo le miró igual). Se tumbó en su cama sin dignarse a quitarse la túnica siquiera y se durmió pensando en su madre.

-Harry, Harry.- oyó una voz que le llamaba y gimió en respuesta.- ¡Despierta!

Quiso escupirle en la cara a Blaise hasta que vio que Theo le miraba de forma preocupada. Theo nunca se preocupaba por nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- farfulló, tapándose los ojos con la mano.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.- dijo Theo de forma pausada.- Con tu padre y Voldemort.

-¡No llames así, insensato!- se alteró Blaise. Theo le ignoró y siguió mirando a Harry, quién no recordaba haber soñado nada.

-Harry, tu baúl está vacío.- comentó Greg, comiéndose una madalena.- Y mañana nos vamos.

-Yo me quedo.

Blaise dejó de gritarle a Theo para gritarle a Harry.

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Y TU MADRE? ¿DÓNDE VAS?

-No chilles, Blaise. Me quedo aquí, en Hogwarts.- bostezó.

-Pues yo también.- decidió Vince. Greg asintió enérgicamente.

-Qué no, chicos, largaos a vuestras casas, yo quiero… estar solo un tiempo.

-Llevas todo curso solo, Harry.- Theo volvía a estar preocupado.

-A dormir todos, coño.- Harry se tapó otra vez con las mantas y fingió roncar para ahuyentarles.

Harry no se aburría tanto desde su última fiesta de cumpleaños en Malfoy Manor. Y sólo era el primer día. Esa mañana había estudiado, hecho deberes adelantados, se había leído media biblioteca y había ganado a Snape y a Slughorn al ajedrez mágico.

Todos los infelices que se habían quedado en el colegio, vagaban por los pasillos como almas en pena en busca de consolación. Harry les observaba con el ceño fruncido y se ausentaba para sentarse justo debajo del sauce boxeador, dónde no le alcanzaban las ramas. Así evitaba que se le acercara otro Hufflepuff. Y acertó: Hufflepuff no vino ninguno pero, a la hora de comer, el antiguo profesor de DCAO salió de un agujero en el suelto por el que Harry se había asomado varias veces sin atreverse a entrar.

-Remus Lupin.- murmuró, asombrado. El profesor le miró con nerviosismo.

-Harry Malfoy. ¿Qué hace aquí? Es peligroso.

-Ya, bueno, tal y como están las cosas es peligroso hasta salir de la cama.

-Razón no le falta.- el profesor se sentó en el suelo. Parecía agotado y, raramente, a Harry no le molestó que se quedase.

-No creo que me conteste, pero por probar que no quede: ¿qué coño hace saliendo del sauce boxeador, profesor?

-Pues no, no contesto.- sonrió a medias.- ¿Por qué no está en Malfoy Manor?

-Mi casa es deprimente. Y ¿usted, por qué no está… dónde quiere que viva?

-Ahora mismo voy a comer a casa los Weasley.

-No creo que tengan comida para tanta gente.- bromeó Harry sin su habitual cinismo.

-¿Por qué no te vienes?- el profesor decidió aparcar los formalismos a un lado.- Molly estará encantada de poner un plato más a la mesa. Y más aún si se entera de que estabas tumbado en la nieve.

Harry soltó una carcajada seca.

-¿Y qué narices pinto yo comiendo con los pobretones de los Weasel?

-Técnicamente somos familia, ¿sabes?- se encogió de hombros.

Harry le miró, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Mi mujer, Nymphadora Tonks, es tu prima.

-Aaaaaah, esa cabra cola del pelo raro que me saluda por el Callejón Diagón.- bufó con desdén.- ¿No os lleváis como cuarenta años?

Lupin enrojeció.

-No tantos.

-Era broma.

Lupin se rio pero se puso de pie.

-Debo irme si no quiero sufrir la ira de Molly Weasley.

-No será para tanto, sólo es una vaca pobretona.

-Prefiero enfrentarme a Voldemort que a ella, créeme.- se giró para mirar a Harry.- ¿Y bien?

-Si entro en su casa el pobretón me morderá y seguro que me pasa la rabia.

-Deja de poner excusas, Malfoy. Vamos, Molly cocina de fábula y oigo a tu estómago desde aquí.

Harry se levantó del suelo sin pensárselo mucho para no darse tiempo a recapacitar y quedarse en la nieve muerto de hambre. El profesor le cogió el brazo y ambos aparecieron en un descampado con matorrales más altos que él. Harry buscó la casa (¿o debería decir chabola?) con la mirada y creyó divisarla al fondo de un camino hecho a base de aplastar los hierbajos.

-Eso es La Madriguera.- señaló Lupin.

-El nombre le va de perlas.

Lupin intentó aguantarse la risa pero al final no pudo.

Antes de acercarse siquiera a veinte metros, oyó los berridos de la madre pobretona, seguidos de algo rompiéndose. Harry se paró en seco, arrepentido de haber seguido sus instintos naturales.

-Mala idea, mala idea.- segundo intento de "expresión de elfino degollado"- ¿Puedes llevarme de vuelta a Hogwarts, por favor?

Lupin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No puedo, ya nos han visto.

Un torbellino salió corriendo de la casa, seguido de otros dos.

Oh, joder, Harry no recordaba a los pobretones tan altos y fornidos. Se acojonó un poquito.

-Malfoy, no sé si recordarás a Bill, Charlie y Fred.- el segundo daba miedo de veras, y el primero tenía la cara rajada. El último no le intimidaba para nada: era altísimo pero, por Merlín, era uno de los gemelos. Los tres hermanos se le quedaron mirando. Luego se añadió el otro gemelo.

-¿Me vais a pegar?- Harry frunció el ceño, para advertirles de que estaba preparado.

El cara-rajada se carcajeó y sus hermanos le siguieron.

-Qué divertido es acojonar a Harry Malfoy.- comentó uno de los gemelos. Harry hizo un mohín.

El más fornido se hizo a un lado y señaló la puerta.

-Pasa, hombre, Ginny ya nos lo ha contado todo y, ¿sabes? Estás volviendo locas a todas las chiquillas, con esta pose de incomprendido.

-No soy ningún incomprendido.- alzó el mentón con orgullo. Joder, qué alto era.- En vuestra familia sois de impresiones lentas. Os ayudaré: Tengo mucha hambre. ¿Me habéis comprendido ahora?- se dirigió al interior de la chabola.

Los pobretones y Lupin le siguieron riendo como locos.

Harry se alegró de no encontrarse a la comadreja nada más entrar. Estaba la hermana pelirroja, la francesa de Beauxbatons que había quedado última en el torneo de los Tres Magos (cuatro ese año), su prima rara y los padres Wasel. Oyó el ruido de una puerta y Sirius Black apareció saludando a Lupin con un abrazo entusiasta. Luego miró a Harry, desconcertado. Él permaneció impasible.

-Verás, Malfoy,- comenzó el cara-rajada.- Sirius no es ningún asesino, todo fue un error por…

-Ya lo sé.- Harry desvió la mirada hacia la comida. Estaba hambriento. La expresión de todo el mundo parecía decir "¿cómo…?- No soy sólo una cara bonita y un apellido.- se acercó a la pobretona en jefe para presentar sus inexistentes respetos (pero haciendo gala de sus excelentes modales).- Lamento presentarme por sorpresa, señora Weasley. El profesor Lupin me invitó y no me vi capaz de declinar su oferta, dados los numerosos halagos que dedicó a su comida.

La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo estrujó entre sus brazos. Harry se felicitó mentalmente por haberla llamado "Weasley" en lugar de "Weasel".

-Oh, Harry, ¡ven cuando quieras! Como si estuvieras en tu casa.- le señaló una silla y Harry se sentó ante la incredulidad de todos los presentes.- A ver si mi comida te da algo de forma, que estás muy flacucho.- le revolvió el pelo y volvió a la cocina.

Harry quiso contestar "¿ahora se le llama así a engordar?" o "como si tus crías de comadreja tuvieran algo de músculo" pero sólo sonrió cordialmente, riéndose por dentro.

Sirius Black se sentó a su lado a toda prisa y le miró con el ceño muy arrugado.

-Eres algo así como mi sobrino, ¿no?

Harry pensó que ya no quedaba nada del prófugo de Azkaban que salía en los periódicos en ese hombre que tenía delante. Volvía a ser como el joven atractivo y rebelde que Harry había visto en una fotografía con su hermano Regulus que había encontrado ese verano en unas cajas.

-Algo así.- respondió, volviendo a mirar la comida lentamente. El más grande de los pelirrojos comenzó a hablar de dragones y los Weasley apartaron la atención de él. Lupin seguía de pie detrás de Sirius.

-¿Vas a seguir el camino de tu padre?- el rostro de Sirius se ensombreció. Harry quiso gritar y luego marcharse pero no se movió. Qué puta manía tenía todo el mundo de recordarle que su padre estaba en Azkaban y no era un buen modelo a seguir. Tenían razón, joder, pero era su padre.

-Voy a seguir mi propio camino.- murmuró. Sirius pareció relajarse un poco pero siguió pensativo. La prima rara se abalanzó sobre Lupin y luego miró a Harry, con una sonrisa enorme y el pelo de un color que dolía a los ojos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Harry?

-Tu marido me ha coaccionado en el sauce boxeador.- esa plata de carne tenía un pinta estupenda.

-¿En el sauce…?- Black y Lupin intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y Harry dedujo que ese sauce tenía un secreto que ahora mismo no le interesaba desvelar.

Uno de los gemelos se asomó a las escaleras cuando ya estaba todo el mundo sentado.

-¡A comeeeeeeeeeer!

-¡George, no grites!- vociferó la madre.

-Aplícate el cuento, mamá.- añadió la hermana.

-Él es Fred, mamá, George soy yo.- se quejó el otro gemelo con la boca llena de comida.

-Como puedes llamarte nuestra madre.- dijo el otro.

-¡Callaos!- se metió el padre.

Harry dejó de escuchar cuando Granger apareció corriendo y se quedó perpleja al verle.

-¿Malfoy?

-Ha venido con Remus.- explicó Nymphadora.

-Que… inesperado.- se sentó al lado de la comadrejilla y comenzaron a parlotear en susurros sin disimular las miraditas curiosas hacia su persona.

Se oyeron un estruendo tan ruidoso que toda la familia loca se calló. Weasel apareció riéndose como un loco por las escaleras, con Potter detrás haciendo una mueca adolorida.

-A mi no me hace gracia, Ron.- la comadreja lo ignoró y se secó las lágrimas de la risa.

-Dr-Draco acaba de… ay, no puedo…- suspiró, sentándose al lado de Granger. Su mueca divertida se congeló al instante cuando advirtió su presencia.

-¿Qué hace este aquí?- Harry debía concederle que esperaba más odio e insultos, y sólo encontró incredulidad.

-Harry.- no fue capaz de fijarse en nada más cuando Draco le saludó con una sonrisa sincera.- Feliz Navidad.

Continuará.


End file.
